Sorcerer of Rhand
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Unknown Regions See also: The Sorcerers of Rhand The Sorcerers of Rhand live deep in The Unknown Regions, hidden by the red flow of the Perann Nebula from any disciples of The Dark who wish to tap their knowledge. Their reclusiveness is a blessing, for if the Sorcerers of Rhand were to unleash the full entropic power of what they call The Dark, the entire galaxy might come to ruin. The Sorcerers or Rhand are realists. They understand that the power of destruction, coupled with time, has more ability to change the universe than any effort of creation. They devote their efforts to understanding its purpose and ultimately divining a way to become agents of The Dark. By manipulating the forces of destruction, they can bring their enemies to ruin. The Sorcerers do not care about the traditions of the Jedi and the Sith. The idea of a "Force" with a Light Side and a Dark Side strikes them as quaint and naïve. When they tap into The Dark, they are not communicating with an energy field created by living things (By definition, a fleeting, transitory trifle) but with the fundamental law of reality. According to Succate's annals, the Sorcerers are the culmination of three ancient philosophical schools. The first is the Knell of Muspilli, a death cult from the moon trees of the Gunninga Gap that transcribed the Taurannix Codex to call forth apocalyptic deities from beyond the Gap's spatial fissure. The second school is the Kanzer Exiles, a fanatical flock of reptilians led by the Lord Ravager Korman Lao. These exiles expanded their faith through mental enslavement and built a world-sized temple near the Valtaullu Rift. The third school is an offshoot of the Warriors of the Shadow-Taung soldiers beaten by the Battalions of Zhell in the prehistory of Coruscant. After surviving the war and a volcanic plume of ash that filled the skies for two years, the priestly sisterhood of the Taungs fled to the Unknown Regions to seek atonement through meditation and insight. Thousands of years bring about the merging of these belief systems on the worlds of the Nihil Retreat near the Perann Nebula. Deep within the nebula itself, on the planet Rhand that gives the new movement its name, the greatest Sorcerers take up residence in the dark ruins of a long-dead species. Outposts and monasteries on the twelve planets of the Nihil Retreat come to be populated by acolytes of the faith (Known as Rhandites), who have not yet attained true insight into The Dark. Sorcerer of Rhand Characteristics Personality: '''An overriding faith in The Dark motivates the Sorcerers of Rhand. This concept, unrelated to The Force practiced by the Jedi and Sith, is interpreted to mean the ultimate end of all existence. Scientists refer to The Dark as the concept of entropy, and others brush against its meaning when they complain that "Things fall apart." But the Sorcerers of Rhand believe that The Dark is everything, and therefore the only true source of power. '''Physical Description: '''The Sorcerers have no uniform appearance and are not presumed to be members of the same Species. Yet no one is clear on what, exactly, the Sorcerers of Rhand are. Succate, a chronicler from Carrivar, assembled the largest collection of information on the Sorcerers of Rhand 80 years before the Battle of Yavin. According to her recounting of a meeting in the central ruin of Rhand, each Sorcerer manifests in a unique state of disassembly and decay. One lacked skin and oozed bodily fluids with every step. One was merely a blackened skeleton. Another appeared to have been turned inside out, with clean white teeth poking jaggedly from a raw mass of a head. A fourth existed as a long ribbon of flesh that swirled and coiled throughout the Rhandite receiving chamber. Succate could not determine whether these were mortal beings that had been transformed into such states, supernatural entities that had taken strange forms, or simply illusions. But despite their unsettling appearance, the presence of additional black-cloaked figures hovering on the periphery engendered even more dread- for Succate's imagination conjured even worse horrors that might lie beneath their black folds. Most Sorcerers of Rhand appear to walk on two legs, but some hover above the ground at a height of half a meter, the hems of their robes dangling above the cold stone. Others have four or more legs and scuttle close to the floor with heavy blankets draped over their backs. A few rare members of the order flap high above their gatherings on wings, unwilling or unable to descend to ground level. Meeting an assemblage of Sorcerers is a disorienting and sometimes terrifying experience. '''Average Height/Weight: Due to their corrupted physiology, a Sorcerer of Rhand has no typical height or weight. Age Groups: Due to their varied origins and Force corruption, Sorcerers of Rhand are not affected by the effects of Aging. Homeworld: '''The reclusive Sorcerers have never been spotted definitively outside the twelve star clusters of the Nihil Retreat that form a protective bulwark around the Perann Nebula, with their true home being the mysterious planet of Rhand. However, their techniques allow them to operate from remote distances, and it is not known how many catastrophes in the Unknown Regions have been perpetuated by their meddling. '''Languages: '''While Sorcerers of Rhand don't possess a language unique to them (At least as far as the galaxy at large is aware), they all know Basic, and most tend to become multilingual. '''Example Names: '''Cronal, Blessed Toxmalb, Dagger Bacquin, Diablo Mandagoran, Dearic Thyne, Invidia Decuir, Kai Mandagoran, Kain Bacquin, Loki Mandagoran, Matthias Konrad, Oz Marzullo, Santeria Decuir, Sephoria Decuir, Spike Mandagoran, Vishnu Merchion. '''Adventurers: '''Sorcerers or Rhand are almost exclusively Force Prodigies, with most eventually achieving the rank of Force Adept and Force Disciple. If there is, or was, Sorcerer of Rhand of any other Heroic Class, then no galactic citizen has ever meet them and lived to tell the tale. Sorcerer of Rhand Species Traits The Sorcerers of Rhand are united by a common condition rather than a shared genetic code. Although they retain a semblance of their original forms, they are twisted beyond the natural abilities of their native Species. They are transformed over time and adapt to take on the following traits: * '''Ability Modifiers: All Sorcerers of Rhand receive a +4 bonus to their Intelligence, as well as a +2 bonus to their Wisdom. But they suffer -2 penalties to their Strength, Dexterity, and Charisma. Sorcerers lose their physical attributes in exchange for increased mental abilities. * Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, Sorcerers of Rhand have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: '''Sorcerers of Rhand have a base speed of 6 squares. Some are known to hover mysteriously instead of walk. * '''Bonus Feat: Sorcerers of Rhand receive the Force Sensitivity feat as a bonus Feat. * Dark-'Infused:' Sorcerers of Rhand gain the Force Training feat as a bonus Feat, but half of the Force Powers selected with this bonus feat must have the ''Dark Side''] descriptor, and none can have the ''Light Side''] descriptor. * Repulsive Appearance: The Sorcerers of Rhand's repulsive physical appearances allow them to reroll Persuasion checks to Intimidate, and keep the better result. They also gain a +5 bonus to their Will Defense when others attempt to use the Persuasion Skill against them. * Special Qualities: Each Sorcerer gains from one to three special qualities unique to his or her relationship with The Dark Side. Create these qualities, or select one or more using the Creature Generator. * Automatic Languages: All Sorcerers of Rhand can speak, read, and write Basic. They can also select three additional bonus languages at 1st level. Category:Species Category:Sorcerers of Rhand